Tuck Underbank
Tuckerby Underbank is the main character in Dennis L. McKiernan's Mithgar novel The Iron Tower. Life Tuckerby Underbank was born to an ordinary Warrow family in the Boskydells, and apparently had the same carefree upbringing as any other Warrow child. He became fast friends with several other young Warrows, including Danner Bramblethorn and his dammia Merrilee. However, when an unnaturally bitter winter fell over all of Mithgar, Tuck began training as a Thornwalker and soon became one of their best archers. After being assigned to the Spindlethorn patrols, Tuck had two narrow escapes with Vulgs, each time losing a close friend, and one time nearly losing his life when he fell into a river and was carried under the ice by the current. When the call came out for Warrows to fight at Challerain Keep, Tuck volunteered along with Danner and Patrel Rushlock. Upon arriving, they become acquainted with High King Aurion Redeye, his son Prince Igon, his future daughter-in-law Princess Laurelin, as well as the elf lord Gildor Goldbranch and Hrosmarshal Vidron, all of whom become friends with the Warrows. They also are invited to Laurelin's nineteenth birthday party, but during the party a messenger arrives, saying that the fortress is about to be attacked. Tuck and the Warrows take part in the battle against Modru's Horde, but he becomes lost and ends up inside a crypt with the crown prince, Galen, where Tuck retrieves a small red arrow. He and Galen manage to escape the slaughter as Challerain Keep is destroyed, and end up in Arden Vale, where they are cared for and fed. Tuck is satisfied to stay there, until he is informed that Laurelin has been captured by Modru and Aurion has been killed. He agrees to follow Galen, since only Warrow eyes can see in the Dimmendark. Tuck follows Gildor and Galen along the road to rally their allies, and come across a dwarf named Brega, who leads them to the ancient dwarf mine of Kraggen-Cor, where they are almost killed by a monstrous tentacled creature. When they encounter the monstrous Gargon on the other side, Tuck distracts it by stabbing it in the leg, allowing the others to finish it off. He is reunited with Merrilee as the armies march to Gron, and he manages to infiltrate the Iron Tower before being captured. He learns that Modru is planning to sacrifice Laurelin, and release his master Gyphon from exile. However, Tuck uses the red arrow to pierce the darkness-creating Myrkenstone, which destroys his vision, but also keeps Gyphon in exile, and kills Modru and his Horde. Upon his return to the Boskydells, Tuck marries Merrilee. They have one child, Raven Greylock, and his journals become a famed historical epic. He dies at a ripe old age, seeing his old friend Danner waiting for him in the afterlife. Descendants and Relatives Tuck was an only child, and descended from the Siven Warrows. His parents were killed in the Winter War, during the invasion of the Boskydells. Tuck had only one child in his lifetime, Raven. However, her descendants were given the important task of maintaining the historical artifacts he left behind, particularly his diary, which became known as the Raven Book. His home, The Root, was also transformed into a museum. One of these descendants, Peregrin Fairhill, participated in the reclamation of Kraggen-Cor from the Foul Folk. His descendants and relations, included the Fairhills, the Underbanks, the Greylocks and the Fletchers. Appearance Like other Warrows, Tuck is very short, at exactly three and a half feet. He has black hair cut to his shoulders, and large tilted blue eyes which are said to be sapphire. Like all Warrows, he is able to see great distances in the dark, even further than Elves. TriviaCategory:Characters in written fiction * He smoked a pipe. * He maintained a positive outlook. * He was prone to fits of crying, often tearing up during difficult moments. * He was given a diary before his departure, in which he wrote down all his experiences. * He was lent a suit of child-sized silveron armor during the war by King Aurion. It was never returned, and instead became a family heirloom. * He carried a locket with Merrilee's picture inside. * He was one of the Deevewalkers.